Girls vs Boys
by Bookworms will rule the world
Summary: What does Loke really think about girls (and Aries), and what does Aries think of (Loke and other) boys? A back and forth banter between them, set to the song Ladki Kyoon, from the Bollywood movie Hum Tum.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this one shot is a birthday gift for my awesome friend Water! She is known to most of you as cakelover2468, she wrote Fairy Academy for Troublemakers, as well as a lot of others.

So, Happy Birthday Water! You're a great friend, awesome writer, and just all around magnificent! Hope your birthday is awesome. Consider this part of your present. I hope that by the time you read this, you'll have the rest of it.

If you want to wish her Happy Birthday, just drop a review on one of her stories. She's in my favorite authors list.

So, for readers of Friendship, Family and NaLu, this is the promised one-shot. Laries. I love this song, called Ladki Kyoon, which translates to "why aren't girls…", from the Hindi movie Hum Tum. What going on in this Bollywood song is that this boy and girl are fighting back and forth, both making hilarious accusations.

You can hear the song with English subtitles at-

watch?v=YYc5RkMbt9A

I recommend it, it's a pretty good song.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hum Tum, Yash Raj Films does.

**_The bold italics are the transliterated lyrics._**

**The only bold is the English translation of the song.**

The regular script is Loke or Aries talking.

* * *

><p>Loke's POV<p>

**-MALE-**

**_Ladki kyoon na jaane kyoon ladkon si nahin hoti_**

**I don't know why women can't be like men**

Girls can be pains sometimes. I should know.

**_Sochti hai zyaada, kam voh samajhti hai - 2_**

**They think too much, they understand too little**

**_Dil kuch kehta hai, kuch aur hi karti hai_**

**Their hearts say one thing, they do something else**

When I was living as human, I had a lot of girlfriends. (I wasn't cheating on them, I was mingling.) They were all the same. Pretty faces, plastic smiles, and nothing in their heads. Not that they need brains when they had all the money in the world. (Well, Lucy isn't like that. Neither is Aries…)

**_Ladki kyoon na jaane kyoon ladkon si nahin hoti - 2_**

**I don't know why women can't be like men**

**_Pyaar use bhi hai magar shuruaat tumhi se chaahe_**

**She also is in love, but she wants you to start things**

Us guys are forced to make the first move, ask them out, and they get to pick and choose.

**_Khud mein uljhi uljhi hai par baalon ko suljhaaye_**

**She is entangled within herself but she lets her hair loose**

They're all entire too self absorbed, and yet want us to dote on them 24/7

**_I mean you're all the same yaar_**

**_Hum achhe dost hain, par us nazar se tumko dekha nahin_**

**"We're good friends, but I haven't seen you in that way"**

They're absolutely dense sometimes, sticking us in the 'friendzone'

**_Voh sab to theek hai par us baare mein maine socha nahin_**

**"That's all fine, but I haven't thought about that"**

They want 'us' to keep moving, but of course not too fast.

**_Sab se alag ho tum yeh kehke paas tumhaare aaye_**

**"You're different than everyone else," saying that she comes close**

She says "your special, different somehow"

**_Aur kuch din mein tum mein alag sa Kuch bhi na usko bhaaye_**

**And in a few days she won't like anything unique in you**

Then, she'll toss you out like the trash. (Not that this ever happened to me.)

**_Uff, yeh kaisi shirt pehente ho_**

**"What kind of shirt are you wearing?"**

"What are you wearing?" She'll exclaim.

**_Yeh kaise baal kataate ho_**

**"Look how you get your hair cut"**

"Why did you get your hair cut like that"

**_Gaadi tez chalaate ho, tum jaldi mein kyoon khaate ho_**

**"You're driving the car too fast! Why are you eating so fast?"**

**_Gimme a break!_**

Why should I be perfect when you're not? Give me a break!

**_Tumhe badalne ko paas voh aati hai_**

**To change you she comes close to you**

**_Tumhe mitaane ko jaal bichhaati hai_**

**To destroy you, she sets a trap**

**_Baaton baaton mein tumhe phasaati hai_**

**In words, she gets you stuck**

**_Pehle hasaati hai, phir bada rulaati hai_**

**First she makes you laugh, then she really makes you cry**

Their emotions change faster than Natsu eats, and that's saying something. Today she loves you, tomorrow she hates you.

**_Ladki kyoon na jaane kyoon ladkon si nahin hoti - 2_**

**I don't know why women can't be like men**

Why can't they act like normal human beings!

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I know I'm probably doing this songfic thing wrong.<p>

More is coming! The girls retaliate now…

;)


	2. Chapter 2

Now, we hear from Aries!

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hum Tum, Yash Raj Films does.

**_The bold italics are the transliterated lyrics._**

**The only bold is the English translation of the song.**

The regular script is Loke or Aries talking.

* * *

><p>Aries' POV<p>

-FEMALE-

**_Ae itna hi khud se khush ho to peechhe kyoon aate ho_**

**Hey, if you're so happy with yourself then why do you come after us?**

Loke talks about how annoying women are, yet he flirts shamelessly.

**_Phool kabhi to hazaar tohfe aakhir kyoon laate ho_**

**Why do you bring flowers sometimes, a thousand gifts after all?**

Lucy is always in his arms, though she squirms out, he holds on tighter.(though I think my anger may be towards Lucy, why must she be the one in his arms?)

**_Apna naam nahin bataaya aapne, coffee peene chalenge?_**

**"You haven't told me your name, do you want to go drink coffee?"**

Other boys have talked to me one some of Lucy's missions.

**_Main aapko ghar chhod doon, phir kab milenge?_**

**"I'll drop you home, when will we meet again?"**

They ask me out without knowing I'm a spirt

**_Bikhra bikhra bematlab sa toota phoota jeena_**

**You lead a scattered, meaningless, broken life**

I reject them, and their attentions shift like the wind changes direction.(though if Loke asks, I might be able to say yes.)

**_Aur kehte ho alag se hai hum taanke apna seena_**

**And you say that you're different, crossing your heart**

Loke says he's special, but how long will anything last with him?

**_Bheega toya kahin farsh pe, toothpaste ka dhakkan kahin_**

**A wet towel on the rug, the toothpaste cap lying somewhere**

**_Kal ke moze ulat ke pehne, waqt ka kuch bhi hosh nahin_**

**Wearing yesterday's socks inside out, you have no sense of the time**

Boys are messy, dirty, yet we fall for them

_**Jeene ka tumko dhang sikh laati hai**_

**They teach you the manners of living**

**_Tumhe jaanwar se insaan banaati hai_**

**They turn you from animals into human beings**

We teach them like we teach children

**_Uske bina ek pal reh na sakoge tum_**

**Without them you cannot live a moment**

**_Usko pata hai yeh keh na sakoge tum_**

**They know that you can't say that**

We know if you're smitten and can't say a word against us

**_Is liye ladkiyaan ladkon si nahin hoti - 2_**

**This is why women are not like men**

Why can't boys be as civilized, and gallant like in books?

* * *

><p>Loke's POV<p>

-MALE-

**_Jaane kaun kaunse din voh tumko yaad dilaaye_**

**Who knows what days she will remind you of**

**_Pyaar ko chaahe bhool bhi jaaye, taarikhein na bhulaaye_**

**She may forget about love, but she'll never forget dates**

**_1st March ko nazar milaayi, chaar April ko main milne aayi_**

**"Our eyes met on March 1st, I came to meet you on April 4th"**

**_Ikkis May ko tumne chhua tha, chhe June mujhe kuch hua tha_**

**"You touched me on May 21st, something happened to me on June 6th"**

They say we're dense but they take so freaking long to realize affection!

* * *

><p>Aries' POV<p>

-FEMALE-

**_Ladkon ka kya hai kisi bhi mod pe voh mud jaaye_**

**Who knows about men, they may turn around at any turn**

I've seen Loke, and if most boys are like him, we're in deep trouble.

**_Abhi kisi ke hain, abhi kisi aur se voh jud jaaye_**

**Now he is someone's, and next he will join with someone else**

I think he had 19 girlfriends at one point.

**_Tumhaare mummy daddy ghar pe nahin hai? Great, main aa jaaoon?_**

**"Your mom and dad are not home? Great, should I come over?"**

**_Tumhaari friend akeli ghar jaa rahi hai? Bechaari, main chhod aaoon? Uff!_**

**"Your friend is going home alone? Poor thing, should I drop her off?"**

He was such a playboy! (And he still might be…)

* * *

><p>Loke's POV<p>

-MALE-

**_Ek haan kehne ko kitna dehlaati hai_**

**To say "yes" once, she makes you dance around so**

Any girl's worth the time make you take up too much of it

**_Thak jaate hain hum voh jee behlaati hai_**

**We get exhausted, she convinces us**

They make you chase after them, yet they could still say no at the end of the route.

I keep telling myself that's the reason I am not asking Aries out. But maybe she's worth it…

* * *

><p>Aries' POV<p>

-FEMALE-

**_Voh sharmaati hai, kabhi chhupaati hai_**

**She gets shy, sometimes she hides**

Yes, I am shy, I am afraid of failure, so I must stay here waiting, waiting, wondering if you love me like I love you.

**_Ladki jo haan keh de, use nibhaati hai_**

**When a girl says yes, she stands by it**

**_Is liye ladkiyaan ladkon si nahin hoti_ - 4**

**This is why women are not like men**

And if you do ask, how do I know it's not a joke to you? Why aren't men like women? If they were, I'd get able to ask you anything.

Do you love me Loke? And will you ever be brave enough to tell me if you do? Because I love you.


End file.
